Give Caution to the Wind
by FallenGriffin
Summary: So maybe Clint Barton had a tendency to be over observant, and maybe Thor was an interesting person to observe, but getting Clint Barton to let his guard down for even a moment was truly the task for a god. Luckily, Thor happened to be just that. Thor/Clint
1. The Trouble With Microwaves

Give Caution to the Wind

Pairing: Thor/Clint

Warning: This is my first attempt at a fanfic in a while, so be warned! Also in later chapters M/M and general fighting and awkwardness!

"I'm telling you, that microwave is busted." Clint said lazily, leaning up against the refrigerator. He was inspecting his nails as he watched the infamous Tony Stark fiddle with a microwave out of his peripheral vision. Clint didn't understand why Tony hadn't just told Jarvis to order a new one. Maybe he was trying to prove a point, that he could fix ANYTHING. Clint wasn't buying it. It wasn't that he doubted Tony's intelligence; he just found it hard to believe that constructing a rocket launcher was anywhere near fixing a microwave.

"Well gee Barton, thanks for your thoughts on the matter. Since you are obviously the one in this room who runs a successful company based primarily on the construction of hi-tech electronics." Tony said in his usual sarcastic tone as he hunched over the microwave, screwdriver in one hand and electrical tape in the other. Tony just about had the microwave functioning again when Thors voice startled him.

"I do not understand, does Sir Barton also have a tower? I believed it was you, Tony Stark, that possessed the company? Yet you say that Clint also makes these highly technical electronics?" Thor questioned Tony from his position at the bar opposite the Clint and Tony. Thor had been sitting quietly at the bar eating a small mountain of poptarts during the time it had taken Clint to break the microwave, and Tony to come try and fix it. Thor had been slowly picking up on many of the more common behaviors that he had encountered on earth, however, sarcasm was proving difficult. It was not to say he had never heard such a thing before, for Loki had often spoken in such a tone, it was simply that he had never before been exposed to such quantities of sarcasm. Tony sighed and stood up, stretching his back and wincing as it cracked.

"No, our little friend over here is not that bright, Thor. I was being sarcastic." Tony said and slid past Clint.

"Jarvis, order us a new microwave. I never liked this one anyways. It always burnt my popcorn." Tony said to the AI as he exited the kitchen to return to his lab.

"As you wish sir." The AI responded immediately.

Clint scoffed at Tony. He talked pretty big for someone who couldn't even fix a microwave. Sure Clint had been the one who had decided to put an egg in there, mainly just to see if it really would blow up. It did, it also managed to fry the motherboard of the microwave somehow. Clint wasn't sure of the specifics. Clint shrugged and moved over to the barstool beside Thor, taking a seat next to the God. Thor still looked puzzled about Tony's use of sarcasm. It wasn't like the big guy was dull or anything, he just sometimes didn't catch on as quickly as everyone else.

"You okay buddy?" Clint said as he snagged a poptart from Thor's plate. Thor hardly noticed the thievery of his breakfast. Clint figured it was kind of early in the morning for the Asgardian to be up. After all, just because he and Natasha got up every morning at five to run didn't mean anyone else did. After their morning run, Natasha had snuck away to her floor in the Stark Tower. Tony had been kind enough to let all of the Avengers board at his house. They came and went as they pleased, but they always had their rooms waiting for them at the tower should they ever choose to return. Due to the fact that their rooms were in fact entire floors, they spent a fair amount of time embracing Tony's hospitality. Clint just thought the guy got lonely and wanted some company, though he would never say that aloud for fear of loosing access to the archery range Tony had installed on one of the lower levels.

"Yes dear friend, I am fine. Merely puzzled at the nature of the jests our friend Stark makes. I do not understand many of your Midgardian customs, however I believe that in time I will begin to make sense of them." Thor said and began eating his poptarts again, confusion forgotten. Clint liked Thor because he never seemed to let the little things bug him, even though the whole way earth worked must have been confusing for him.

"Well don't let us mortals confuse you, we are a peculiar bunch." Clint said to Thor lightheartedly as he saw Bruce enter the room, wearing sleep pants and a blanket slung around his shoulders. His hair was a mess and Clint wondered to himself if he had been working all night again. Bruce poured himself a coffee and grumbled something that sounded like some alien form of good morning and then returned the way he came, eyes glassy. Clint's eyes followed him out of the kitchen, and then he returned his focus back to Thor who seemed unfazed by the sudden appearance of their fellow Avenger. Clint had to admit, he admired the guys obliviousness sometimes. Being a trained super spy meant you didn't miss a lot, even when it was really something you would rather have missed. For example, the loving looks he saw Pepper occasionally shoot Natasha when she thought the spy was not looking. Of course, if Clint had noticed them, chances are Natasha had as well. She never mentioned them though. Clint had been around the block enough times to know that Natasha was a phenomenally beautiful woman, so beautiful that often times even women had a hard time keeping away from her. Not to say he thought there was anything going on there, he just felt like by noticing these little things he was invading his friends privacy. Normally he wouldn't care about who had the hots for who, but these were his friends…at least he supposed that is what he would call them.

"Well friend," boomed Thor suddenly "shall we practice our fighting on one and other? Now that my need for sustenance has been satisfied I feel quite energized. I shall not use my full force on your week mortal body." Thor said with a grin, mildly pleased with the fact that he was stronger than the smaller man. He did have the advantage of being a god and all, but that was beside the point. Clint scoffed and hopped quickly out of his seat.

"Bring it on old man, as if you could even catch me!" Clint said and meandered towards the elevator, hearing Thor following close behind.


	2. In Which Steve Is Embarassed

Give Caution to the Wind Chapter 2

Thor cracked his neck, his eyes on his fixed on his worthy opponent. They were fighting without weapons and without armor. Surrounding them were punching bags and weights, under them was a soft blue wrestling mat. Thor knew he was stronger than Clint, but he would not underestimate his cunning nature. Clint surveyed Thor, slightly concerned. It wasn't that he thought Thor was going to kick his ass or anything, he was just worried because if Thor did manage to hit him then Clint probably wouldn't be getting back up for a few days. Thor smiled at his fellow Avenger before charging at him.

Clint dodged Thor as the man moved in an attempt to pick Clint up and toss him over his shoulders. Clint dove to the side and rolled away from the God, saving himself from a painful fate. Thor laughed at his friend.

"You are quick young Hawk! Very quick indeed!" Thor boomed.

Clint's eye twitched, 'young Hawk'? What the hell was that? It made him sound like the character on some horrifying children's cartoon. Of course he was quick, he was a goddamned spy for crying out loud. This was some bullshit. Clint, still on the ground, rolled in between Thor's legs and attempted to kick one of his legs out from under him. The god stumbled a bit but did not fall. He was just too sturdy. Thor turned around and picked Clint up by the hood of his workout sweater. Clint tried to wriggle out but only managed to look silly. In a split second Clint flipped backwards, causing the hood to rip from his jacket. Thor looked stunned for a moment at this sudden change of events. In another split second Clint was on Thor's back, his arm pressing against his neck. Thor struggled to tear Clint off but was unable too. Thor felt his vision growing blurry, and gave one last attempt at tearing the smaller man off his back. He succeeded, throwing Clint to the ground. Before Clint had time to get up Thor was on top on him, straddling him and holding his hands up above his head.

Then Steve walked in.

The innocent Captain America turned bright red, his eyes as wide as saucers. Clint and Thor both looked towards him, wondering the reason for his change in color. Then it occurred to Clint the position that they were in. He could feel Thor's hot breath on his face, and Thor's crotch was pressed flush against Clint's stomach. He could feel Thor's heart beating rapidly. Thor broke the silence.

"Steve! Would you care to join us?" Thor boomed innocently.

It was to much for Steve, he squeaked(Clint was not really sure how a grown man even made that noise) and exited swiftly, leaving no explanation. Clint was still under Thor. Poor Steve, he probably thought Thor was asking him to join something much different than a round of sparring.

"Thor, buddy, I don't know if you realize this. But I think our dear virgin thought we were doing something OTHER than sparring, if ya know what I mean." Clint explained to a puzzled looking Thor.

"I do not understand, what else would we be doing? I have clearly just defeated you in battle." Thor said proudly. Clint huffed.

"You did not CLEARLY beat me; I could have escaped if I wanted to. More importantly, you are straddling me for gods sake Thor! Please tell me they have sex on Asgard." Clint said rolling his eyes.

It took Thor a moment to realize what Clint was referring to. Thor then rolled off and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I am sorry friend, it did not occur to me that two men would be presumed to have such relations. I am deeply sorry if I have caused you to feel embarrassed." Thor said as Clint sat up.

"Don't worry about it man, I'm fine. Though I don't know about Cap'n…and what there aren't queers on Asgard?" Thor looked puzzled again so Clint rephrased. "Men don't lie with other men or whatever, fuck each other where you are from?" Clint said bluntly, eying Thor skeptically.

"Of course they do! On Asgard you are not limited by anything except your own feelings. Though most men do not 'fuck' as you say other men. It is not unheard of, merely…uncommon." Thor said, looking thoughtful.

"What about you? Does the god of thunder enjoy cock?" Clint joked, not really meaning it seriously. He couldn't give a goddamn about his team mates sexuality.

"I do not feel as though I should share such information with you. Until next time friend." Thor said abruptly, getting up and walking away swiftly.

Clint was slightly stunned, not moving from his place on the ground. Had he offended Thor? He really hadn't intended to. Shit, that was just what he needed. Someone being pissed at him for putting his foot in his mouth, as always. Clint groaned and jumped up from his spot on the ground. Alright, time to go see what everyone else was up too. He would fix things with Thor later. Probably, maybe…Clint hadn't decided yet. Clint exited the training room. He caught a glimpse of Steve as he walked down the hallway. Steve quickly turned the other way, his cheeks bright red.

Heh, virgin.


End file.
